Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power and bi-directional data interface assembly and a surgical system including the same.
Background of Related Art
Operation of energy-based surgical devices typically requires that power and data be transferred between the energy source circuitry and the surgical instrument. For instance, it may be desirable to have hand switch closure detection, return energy pad monitoring, and/or control data and/or signals be communicated between the energy source circuitry and the surgical instrument. One technical challenge in doing so, however, is that energy-based surgical systems typically include an isolation boundary between the patient and the energy source to isolate the patient from potentially dangerous voltage and/or current levels.
In view of the above, there is a need for an improved system for effective and efficient transfer of power and data in both directions, across the isolation boundary, between an energy source and a surgical instrument.